Pins and Needles
by cybertoothtiger
Summary: Jack spends some time in Canada between Day 2 and Day 3, protecting a Senator whose life has been threatened. Mounties, mountains and snow -- the works. Chapter 5 now up. Don't own it, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The snow had been falling for three days, cloaking the trees in white and making the hills around the little town look like a Christmas card, with white and blue mountain peaks in the background to complete the picture. Now, however, it was the temperature that was falling – fast. Over 30 degrees Celsius in just a few hours, and it was rapidly approaching the point where the two temperature scales evened out, at 40 below.

Jack stomped his feet, lifting each ski slightly and slapping it down against the snow. He planted his poles and dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his parka. His gloves were proving almost useless and he could feel his fingertips starting to tingle with cold. His com unit crackled in his ear.

"She's on the lift. She should be up to you in five minutes. Last run of the day, Jack."

"Roger that." He was relieved. The Senator had been reluctant to let her one opportunity to ski the Rockies pass her by, despite the forecast. Once the conference started this evening, she wouldn't have much free time. Jack was glad she was finally coming to her senses, even if he admired her fortitude. The cold was staring to make his knee ache where he had been injured over a year ago in the plane crash with Nina. Some scars never heal.

He lifted his goggles onto his forehead so he could use the time to scan the faces getting off the lift ahead of Senator McNeil. Not that he could see much. The few hardy souls who were still at it were well bundled in either touques or helmets, goggles and neck tube scarves. There was a reason thieves used ski masks. Anyone could hide under all that gear and there would be no way of knowing who it was until it was too late.

Jack could see his breath where it escaped his neck tube, which was pulled up high over his nose. The steam travelled up and settled on his eyelashes, freezing them together slightly every time he blinked. A gust of wind off the mountain bit at the skin around his eyes, and he lowered his goggles again. Exposed skin could freeze in minutes under these conditions.

He settled his goggles just in time to see the Senator's chair approaching the lift. Jack grabbed his poles, slipping his hands through the straps, and skated over to meet her. He didn't want to crowd her, but he had to be close enough to offer protection.

The Senator had been threatened by someone unhappy with the way Free Trade was interfering with some of Canada's environmental legislation. Jack didn't think it was a serious threat, but Eilish McNeil was a close friend of President Palmer, and he had personally asked Jack to provide her protection during the conference. They'd arrived this morning and had headed straight to the ski hill, letting the driver take their luggage to the hotel.

Eilish swooshed down the ramp from the lift and executed a perfect stop beside Jack. "I thought we could ski this one together, if you like." She raised her goggles and grinned at him. "It creeps me out to have you following me all the time."

Jack was a bit taken aback, but he could see her point. It must take a bit of getting used to, and this was the young Senators' first term in office. "Yes, ma'am."

"Agent Bauer, you don't need to call me 'Ma'am' all the time. I'd prefer Eilish."

"I'm afraid that's against protocol, Senator McNeil."

She tilted her head, trying to see past his goggles. "And do you always follow protocol, Agent Bauer?" Not waiting for an answer, she lowered her own goggles back into place over her helmet and pushed off. "Race you!"

Jack pushed off after her, easily keeping up with the tall, graceful woman. He'd learned to ski when he was eight, before his father had left his well-paying tech job to start BXJ and the family could afford vacations in Tahoe and Vale. He was a bit rusty, but his muscles remembered what to do.

She skied surprisingly fast through the fresh powder, but she was obviously in control. Suddenly Jack caught a movement to his right and up the hill. Another skier was bearing down on them, and it didn't look like he knew what he was doing. Jack tucked, catching up to Eilish and pushing her forward out of the way just as the wayward skier bombed past them, poles waving crazily. The Senator pulled up, turning to Jack angrily. "What was that? I almost lost my balance!"

"I'm sorry," Jack replied as he skidded to a stop upslope. He indicated the other skier, who was now far down the mountain, yet apparently in control again. "He was going to hit you."

Eilish followed the direction of his hand and nodded. "I know. I saw him." She turned back to Jack. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know, Agent Bauer."

"I'm sure you're not, Senator." Jack agreed flatly. "But it's my job to keep you safe."

"Mission accomplished, then." The Senator turned and started down the hill again, not waiting for Jack's reply.

A few minutes later she slid to a stop in front of the lodge and started to remove her skis. Jack skated the last few yards and released his boots from the bindings holding them to his skis. As he stood up, he looked around for the skier who had passed them on the mountain, but there was no sign of him. Jack helped the Senator sling her skis over her shoulder, then did the same with his and they walked to the pick-up area where their driver was already waiting. He put both pairs of skis into the roof-top carrier and opened the door for Eilish. She slid in and he sat in the back beside her.

The heater was going full blast and Jack's goggles fogged up. He pushed them to the top of his head. Eilish took off her gloves and rubbed her hands, then removed her helmet and ran her fingers through her long auburn hair, fluffing it out where it had been flattened by her headgear. She leaned back against the leather seats of the black SUV and shivered. "I can't believe how fast it got cold. This is unbelievable."

Jack removed his own gloves and flexed his fingers, feeling the pricking of pins and needles as his circulation returned. "Yeah."

"I'm glad I booked a spa appointment. I'll be stiff tomorrow." she raised an eyebrow at him. "Do your protective duties extend to the hot pool, Agent Bauer?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably at her flirting. "No, Ma'am." Luckily he had checked the schematics of the hotel thoroughly before they'd arrived. "I'll be in the work-out room right next door. It has a full view of the pool."

She laughed, her green eyes twinkling. "Calm down, Jack. I'm just yanking your chain. President Palmer warned me how serious you are. And he told me you have a girlfriend."

Jack relaxed and snorted softly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Work-out room?" She eyed him up and down. "Well, you'll sleep well tonight. Don't overdo it."

"No Ma'am." Truth was, he would rather use the hot pool than the treadmill. His leg muscles were reminding him that they hadn't been used that way for quite some time. Maybe later once the Senator was safely in her room for the night and he'd handed her off to the Secret Service.

"God, Jack, enough with the 'yes ma'am' 'no ma'am's already. You're making me feel like I'm in _Gone With the Wind_ or something."

"Yes, Senator." He allowed himself a small smile and quickly looked away. The vehicle was pulling up to what could only be described as a castle. Tall walls of dark stone towered above them, ending in a series of small peaked roofs reminiscent of turrets. A man in a green parka stopped the vehicle and Jack tensed. The driver rolled down the window.

"Good afternoon. Checking in today?" It was just a bellman. The driver gave the man the Senator's and Jack's name and the bellman spoke into his walkie-talkie briefly. "Okay, welcome to the Banff Springs. Go right in to the front desk, Alfred will show you to your rooms. Your luggage is already there."

Jack helped the Senator out of the SUV and tipped the doorman. A large friendly black man in a kilt approached them as they came through the door. "Good afternoon, Senator McNeil, Mr. Bauer. My name is Alfred. I'll show you to your rooms." He led them to the elevator, making small talk with the Senator.

Jack nodded politely, but his attention was on their surroundings as he adjusted the schematic in his head with the three dimensional space. The diagrams had not done the grand old hotel justice. Carved wooden banisters flanked the wide Tindelstone staircase that led up from the lobby. Dark stone columns supported a vaulted ceiling with chandeliers that looked as if they'd been inspired by medieval Scotland.

The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and Alfred led them down a small hallway. He stepped into the room, holding the door open for them. Eilish gasped, walking over to the window. "Wow, would you look at that."

Alfred chuckled. "That's the million-dollar view, alright." The room looked out over the snow-covered golf course, nestled beside the frozen river. They could see down the valley between two mountains to another range of mountains a few miles away. There were elk dotting the open areas between the trees.

Jack took a quick glance and started his inspection of the room. It was a suite, with the door they had entered opening into a living room. A tray on the coffee table held a bucket of ice with a small bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a dish of chocolate-covered strawberries. A fireplace in the corner was snapping with a real fire, sending its cosy warmth into the room.

Beyond the fireplace was the bedroom and a small hallway leading to a second door. Jack went to it and slid the deadbolt in place, as well as the metal bar that the hotel used instead of chains. He was pleased to note the door was solid wood. A large bathroom and closet completed the suite. Eilish's luggage was already arranged on a stand in the closet Jack checked the windows, but the room offered good privacy. There were no good sightlines from any other buildings that could be used by a sniper.

He walked back into the sitting room and noticed a connecting door at the far end. "Excuse me, where does that door lead?" he asked Alfred.

"Right next door to your room, Mr. Bauer. It's a double door that can be locked from either side. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"That would be fine." Jack turned to Eilish. "Leave your side of the door unlocked at all times. I'll make sure my side is locked."

"Okay. Listen, Jack, my spa appointment is in 20 minutes, so I'm just going to get changed here. Should I knock when I'm ready?"

Jack nodded. "Okay, we'll leave you to it." Alfred held the door for him and the two men left. Jack made sure the door locked behind him.

Eilish walked to the closet and opened her suitcase. She lowered the top again, looking at it more closely, then opened it and looked at her clothes. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something different about her luggage. There was something not quite right. She thought about calling Jack, but decided she was just being silly. The cold must be getting to her. She pulled out some yoga pants and a top and started to get changed. She put her swimsuit into a small carry bag. She'd change into that after her massage.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood in the hallway outside the room where the Senator was getting her massage. She'd booked a half-hour appointment, so he had a little time to kill. He took his cell phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and dialled.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's Jack."

"Oh, hey, Jack. Enjoying your vacation?" Tony agreed with Jack that it probably wasn't necessary for CTU to offer the Senator personal protection. That's what the Secret Service was for, and they needed Jack in L.A. But given what he'd been told today, Tony figured Jack could use a cushy assignment before they started their next operation. That wasn't going to stop him from giving his friend a ribbing.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, Tony. It's 40 goddam degrees below zero up here. And that's not counting the wind chill. Wish you were here."

"Send me a postcard. Listen, I'm glad you called." Tony moved across his office and shut the door. "We got some new intel from DEA about Ramon Salazar."

Jack was familiar with the name. Salazar was a Mexican drug lord who was moving into the states along the border. "What's that got to do with us?"

"Well, it appears Salazar's heroin business has put him in touch with some heavy hitters out of Pakistan and maybe China."

Jack nodded, walking down the hallway to check around the corner before he replied. "Okay, that's interesting. What are you thinking?" he rested against the wall as he leaned forward to rub his knee. It was still bothering him.

Tony took a breath, resting his fingers on the corner of his desk. "The DEA's been cooperative so far, but they're not interested in pursuing the terrorist angle. I think we need to get one of our agents into Salazar's operation."

"Okay."

"I'm putting together a list of names."

Jack straightened and turned back to check the other end of the hallway. "I'll do it."

"What? Jack, that's insane." Tony flung himself into his chair.

"Tony, hear me out. I've been undercover in Mexico before. I'm fluent in Spanish. I can sell my military skills to get close to the top." Jack paused. "It makes sense, Tony."

"What about Kate? Who knows how long you might be under cover." Tony could just imagine Michelle's reaction if he took on this kind of assignment. Especially if he took it without talking it over with her first.

Jack hesitated. _What _about_ Kate?_ He'd been Director of Field Ops for almost the whole time they'd known each other. She knew what his job was like. They'd met when he was on the job, for god's sake. She'd _seen_ what his job was like. She'd even helped him. But in all that time he hadn't needed to go under cover. He knew from experience that long assignments were hard on relationships. Lately, though, it seemed like more and more of the field work he'd been doing had been safe. Easy. Boring. Like babysitting politicians at fancy resorts.

"Kate will understand." He sounded more confident than he felt.

"Jack, you haven't even read the file yet. Let's not jump into anything here." He held up his hand in exasperation.

"Fine. Send me the file. I'll look at it tonight." The door opened behind him. "I've gotta go." He clicked his phone shut and nodded at the man in the white uniform who was leaving the massage room.

Jack kept a discrete distance from the door as a relaxed-looking Eilish came out, wearing one of the hotel's fluffy white robes and slippers. She glanced over at him. "Still here, Agent Bauer?"

"Yes, Senator."

She nodded, raising her hands to renew the ponytail in her long hair. "Okay. Well, I'm going to the pool. Sure you don't want to join me?" She grinned mischievously.

Jack lifted one corner of his mouth and lowered his head slightly. "I'm sure."

Eilish examined his outfit of hoodie, T-shirt, sweatpants and runners. "Well, at least they don't make you wear a suit all the time." She turned and he followed her to the change room entrance. "You'll see me in a minute."

Five minutes later Jack had positioned himself on a treadmill directly in front of the windows overlooking the pool. Well, pools, actually. The spa featured some fancy European system of 'taking the waters.' One central mineral pool was surrounded by five smaller pools, each a different temperature. Waterfalls poured over the ubiquitous dark rock into each of the smaller pools. Glass doors led to an outdoor terrace and another small hot pool. It was only 5 o'clock, but it was already dark and Jack could see the golden glow of lanterns through the cloud of steam rising off the water. A movement to his left caught his eye. Eilish was coming out of the change room.

As she came into view, Jack swallowed and forced himself not to look away, even though that seemed like the polite thing to do. The Senator's bathing suit was at odds with her politics. Unlike her, it was decidedly _not_ conservative. She looked up and saw him, giving him a cheerful wave before she stepped into the first pool, tilting her head back as she moved under the waterfall. Jack upped the speed on the treadmill, breaking into a jog.

He was starting to think about slowing down when Eilish caught his eye and motioned that she was going to head to the outdoor pool. Jack held up one finger, indicating that he needed a minute to change his position. She nodded and reached for her towel on the chair where she'd placed it earlier.

Jack stopped the treadmill and wiped his face with a towel, slinging it over his neck as he picked up his hoodie. He put two fingers to his neck as walked down the stairs. He should really keep walking for a few minutes to give himself a chance to cool down or his knee would give him hell tomorrow. There was a magazine rack just inside the door to the pool, and Jack picked one at random after he'd slipped off his shoes. He padded over to the lounge chair closest to the door to the patio.

"Work up a good sweat?" Eilish could see the beads forming on his forehead in the heat of the pool room.

In response, Jack took a corner of the towel around his neck and wiped his face again. "I'll be right inside. I can keep an eye on you from here."

"Listen, Jack, this is ridiculous, don't you think? No one is going to attack me here."

Jack looked at her gravely. "That may be so, Senator, but we take this sort of threat seriously. I'll wait right here. Take all the time you need," he added.

"Fine, Agent Bauer. It just seems like a waste of taxpayer's money." She opened the door and flinched at the blast of arctic air that greeted her, then walked quickly but cautiously across the concrete to the edge of the stairs leading down into the water. She hung her towel on a hook in the low wall surrounding the pool and lowered herself into the hot water.

Inside, Jack started to do a few stretches to work out the kinks in his legs. When he heard voices in the corridor leading to the change rooms, he sat down facing the window with the magazine in his lap. An elderly couple entered, exclaiming to each other in appreciation of their surroundings. Jack returned his attention to the outdoor pool just in time to see the Senator slump forward and slide under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit!"

The Senator had disappeared under the water, and it didn't look like it was on purpose.

Jack sprang forward out of his lounge chair, dropping the magazine and drawing his gun out of his leg holster. He kept it ready as he carefully opened the door to the patio and stepped out, checking for snipers on the roof. Moving quickly but carefully on the ice and snow on the pool deck in his bare feet, he turned and backed towards the hot pool, raising his weapon as he scanned the upper patio above the door. It looked clear. He turned back to the pool. There was no blood, just the dark shadow of the Senator under the water. He had to move fast.

He didn't want his gun getting wet or freezing to the pool deck, so he thumbed the safety back on and gripped the barrel sideways between his teeth as he splashed into the pool. Her body was surprisingly light in his arms. He lifted her and carried her back to the door, skidding on the ice. His wet clothes were already starting to stiffen by the time he got the door open and laid Eilish down beside the chair he'd just vacated.

Jack took the gun out of his mouth and tucked it into the back of his sweatpants.

"Help! I need help!" he called to the couple across the room. They had looked up when they felt the draft to see a man with a gun in his mouth carrying the limp body of a woman. Now the man was using his own rather substantial body to shield his wife as they moved out of their small pool.

Jack moved rapidly over Eilish and checked her for injuries. She had a pulse, a faint one, but she wasn't breathing. He tilted her head and gave her a short breath before he looked over at the couple again. "Please. I need you to call an ambulance." There wasn't a life guard on duty.

His request for an ambulance was sufficiently official to reassure the couple. "I'll go," said the woman, reaching for her robe. Her husband nodded as he started towards Jack. He stopped. "Nancy! Get Marc too," he hissed. "Yes, yes." The woman waved him away impatiently as she scurried down corridor to the change rooms. The man reached Jack. "What can I do?"

Jack finished his cycle of breaths and paused to check her pulse again. "Get me some of those towels over there." He tilted his head to the shelf holding stacks of neatly folded towels.

"Will do." The man hurried off, returning with an armful of white terry-towel. He put one over Eilish's legs and folded another, ready to place it under her head to protect her from the hard floor. Jack finished another cycle of breaths and nodded at the other man, carefully raising Eilish's head onto the towel before tilting it back and pinching her nose. He covered her mouth with his own once more and puffed.

"Come on, dammit." He listened for breath and checked her pulse again.

He was rewarded with a cough. Quickly, he rolled her over onto her side. Eilish sputtered as she coughed up the water in her lungs. Jack held her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." _Thank god._ He didn't want to have to make _that _phone call to Palmer.

Eilish struggled to sit up, holding a hand to her mouth as she coughed. The man held out a towel and Jack wrapped it around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he supported her with his arms.

"Jack. You saved my life."

"It's okay." He smoothed her hair away from her face. "Don't try to talk just yet. An ambulance is on its way." Jack raised his eyes to the man hovering beside him. The man nodded, looking towards the change rooms.

"I'll go see what's keeping her."

Eilish shook her head slowly. "I don't know what happened. I just started to feel funny, and the next thing I knew…" she smiled weakly as she leaned her head against his chest. His t-shirt was clinging against him, wet from the pool.

"I wish _this_ had happened differently," she commented dryly. She felt Jack stiffen and knew she had gone too far. She turned to look at him. "I mean, thank you."

He grunted. He could hear voices and the sound of a stretcher being wheeled down the tiled hallway. A man appeared, gun drawn.

"RCMP. Put your hands up."

Jack complied. Now that the Senator was out of danger, it was easier to just go along and explain once things had calmed down.

"Slowly, put your weapon on the floor and kick it towards me."

Jack took one hand and lowered it carefully to his back. He raised it again, holding his gun sideways and placing it on the floor. He stuck out his foot and kicked the gun across the concrete. The plainclothes officer approached, pistol still pointed at Jack. He stopped to pick up Jack's gun, tucking it into his belt.

"Stand up."

Jack slid out from under the Senator and helped her settle back on the floor, keeping one hand raised.

"Face the wall."

Jack did so, placing his hands above his head and out to the side.

"We're clear." The paramedics wheeled the stretcher across to Eilish and started to tend to her.

The man holstered his weapon and patted Jack down. He leaned into him, speaking low behind his ear.

"I didn't think I'd see you up here again."

Jack spun around as the other man yanked his shoulder.

"Hello, Marc."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Warning for strong language, although the worst parts are in French. And a little something for everyone who asked for Kate. Please review!

--------

"So, want to tell me what brings you back here, Agent Bauer?" Marc took a step back and crossed his arms, ready to hear Jack out. He wasn't a fan of the other man since a botched covert operation a few years ago had resulted in the death of one of the Mountie's colleagues. But now that he'd established that the American agent was on _his_ turf, there wasn't any reason to continue a pissing match.

Jack jabbed his chin towards Eilish, who was being helped onto the stretcher by the paramedics. "That's Senator Eilish McNeil. I'm here on her security detail at the personal request of President Palmer." _Never hurts to drop that name_. "She was in the hot pool and fell unconscious. I pulled her out."

"And the gun?"

"There's a threat on her life. I had to be prepared for the possibility that she'd been shot."

"A threat? What kind of a threat?" Marc reached for Jack's weapon and handed it back to him.

"Someone doesn't like the Senator's approach to environmental legislation under Free Trade. We didn't think it was serious. Now I'm not so sure."

"You think this might have something to do with it?" Marc looked concerned.

"Possibly." Jack shook his head slightly. "I'd like to get a tox screen on her."

One of the paramedics called to Marc: "We're ready to go."

"Okay." Marc looked at Jack, soaking wet in his sweat pants and t-shirt. "You can't go outside like that. Go grab some clothes. I can escort her to the hospital and meet you there."

Jack hesitated. He didn't like the idea of letting the Senator out of his sight, but Marc had a point. The Senator should get to the hospital as soon as possible. He didn't want to delay them while he changed.

Marc rolled his eyes. "Jack, I'm the Security Liaison with the conference. You can trust me."

"Fine. Then you won't mind if the Secret Service tags along."

Marc shrugged. "Have him meet us at the entrance."

Jack pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his hoodie and made the call.

xxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later Jack was plugging the vending machine with the dollar coins the locals called "loonies." Canada cracked him up. He remembered the last time he was here he'd wound up shooting out some tires with a bow and arrow. He smiled and picked up the two coffees, carrying one over to Marc.

"Thanks." The officer took a sip.

Jack looked at him over the rim of his cup, then lowered it and looked down. "Listen, Marc, about the last time we met…"

Marc waited. He wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Jack raised his head and looked the Mountie in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened to Dave. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Marc nodded, taking another sip of coffee. "I appreciate that. He was a good man, and a fine member of the Force. His wife has been having a hard time of it, raising the two kids on her own." He stared unseeing at the windows to the parking lot. "Shit happens, I guess. Plenty of worse things have happened since."

Before he could elaborate, the doors to the waiting room opened and the doctor appeared. He was young, with a skier's tan on his face, and Jack could see a shell necklace and the collar of a tie-dyed shirt peaking out from under his scrubs. Not exactly confidence-inspiring.

"Hey," the doctor began casually. "You Bauer?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, she tested positive for benzodiazepine. Not exactly the best thing to take before you hit the hot tub."

Jack chose not to acknowledge this handy piece of advice. "Is she alright?"

The doctor shrugged. "Yeah, she'll be fine. You can see her now."

"Thanks." Jack followed the doctor back through the doors and down the hall to the ward. He nodded to the Secret Service agent standing in the hallway and peeked around the curtain cordoning off the Senator's bed. She smiled up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He approached the bed and stood at a respectful distance.

"Much better now that you're here." She motioned to him to come closer. Jack took a step forward and she took his hand. "Thank you again, Jack."

"I'm just glad I could be of service." He gave her hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze, careful of the IV needle taped to the back of it. He placed it back on the bed. "Senator, the doctor said you tested positive for benzodiazepine. That's a sedative. Did you take any sleeping pills before you went down to the pool?"

Eilish shook her head. "No."

Jack persisted. "Did anyone give you anything to eat or drink?"

"No," she started to answer, then changed her mind. "Wait! My masseuse gave me a cup of tea. You don't think…?" She twisted her head quizzically.

"Thank you Senator. You've been very helpful. Agent Matthews will stay with you until you're released."

"Agent Matthews? What about you?"

"I have to find out who did this." Jack strode purposefully back to the waiting room.

"Inspector Tremblay, I'd like to bring the Senator's masseuse in for questioning."

Marc nodded and flipped open his cell phone, speaking rapidly in French. He clicked the phone shut and turned to Jack. "One of our members has gone to pick him up now. He'll bring him into the detachment. You can question him there."

"Let's go." As the men walked to the parking lot, Jack's cell phone rang. He climbed inside the white SUV with the RCMP decal on the side. "Bauer."

"Hi Jack."

Jack was surprised but pleased to hear Kate's voice on the other end of the line. "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?" He checked his watch. Of course. She sometimes called him around suppertime if he was working late.

"I'm fine. Am I interrupting anything?" Kate opened the barbeque and checked on the chicken she was grilling.

Jack looked at the windshield with a bemused smile. Marc was outside, busy scraping away the frost that had formed on the glass while they were at the hospital. The heater was on full blast, but wasn't yet pumping out any warmth. Jack shivered slightly. "No, I'm just leaving the hospital."

"The hospital? Jack, is everything alright?" Even through the phone lines, Jack could tell her brow was knitting with concern. She had the most concerned forehead of anyone he'd ever met. If she were an actress, she would be spending a fortune on Botox in a few years. He found it kind of endearing.

"Everything's fine. I'll explain later. What's up?"

Marc finished clearing the windshield and climbed behind the steering wheel, slapping his gloved hands together a few times before he put on his seat belt.

"Are you still coming home the day after tomorrow?" Kate flipped the chicken and closed the lid.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

She let a hint of disappointment creep into her voice. "You're not sure?"

Jack sighed, a little impatient. "No. Something's come up and I have to check into it."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I was just thinking we should have Kim over for dinner." She pushed her hair back from her eyes. "But if you're not sure… When will you know?"

"I don't know, Kate." He shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was in the hot seat. Then he looked at the dashboard: he really was in the hot seat. _Heated seats._ _Nice_. He settled back and enjoyed the warmth. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

The vehicle was pulling into the RCMP detachment's parking lot. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

Jack turned toward the window and bent his head into the phone. "I love you too, Kate." He clicked the phone shut and climbed out of the vehicle, following Marc into the detachment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Tabernac!_ What the fuck is he doing?" Marc sprang to the door of the interrogation room and pulled it open. "Agent Bauer, will you step outside for a moment, please?"

Jack holstered his weapon and grumpily followed Marc to the observation room, giving the masseuse one final glare before he left.

Marc closed the door and turned on Jack. "Listen, you fuckhead. You can't pull a gun on a suspect. Do you want to call a Royal Commission down on my ass?"

"He knows something," Jack snarled.

"Yeah, what he knows _now_ is that he's about to get a lot of money from the government after he sues us. _Merde_!" Marc spun around and slammed the wall. He faced Jack again. "Nice work." He ran his hand through his short brown hair.

"Listen, I know I can break him –" Jack started.

Marc held up his hand. "No. You're done." He walked to the glass and leaned his hands against the window sill as he contemplated the prisoner. "_Caliss de chien sale,_" he muttered. Every time he saw this American bastard, he also saw his career heading for the toilet. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Here is what we are going to do. I'm going to go in and play the fucking Good Cop." He looked over his shoulder at Jack. "You'd better hope it works." He walked to the door and opened it slowly, willing himself to calm down.

Jack watched as Marc tossed a file on the table and half-sat beside it. "So. Our American friend is pretty pissed at you, Mr. Peterson." He reached for the file. "I see you're from the States originally yourself, is that right?"

Peterson nodded. "Yeah. I was born there. I've lived here since I was three."

"Hmmm." Marc grunted. "Ever apply for your citizenship?"

The man raised his head sharply. "What?"

"Ever become a Canadian citizen, Mr. Peterson?"

"What do you mean? I just told you, I've lived here since I was three years old."

"I'll take that as a 'No,' then." He made a show of studying the file. "I took the liberty of checking. You've got an outstanding warrant for failure to appear on a traffic violation in Montana." Marc looked up from the file without raising his head. "Should we send you home to the States?"

"What? You can't do that! I don't know anyone down there any more! My whole family is here!"

"I think Agent Bauer would be happy to help you get settled someplace comfortable."

Peterson squirmed.

Hidden behind the glass, Jack smiled. He had to admit, Marc was good at his job.

The Mountie sighed and closed the file. "Listen, Mr. Peterson. Bob. Can I call you Bob?" He didn't wait for a response. "I'm sure we both know we're not really interested in extraditing you for a traffic violation. So can we save ourselves a lot of time, here? How about you just tell me what you know."

The masseuse hung his head. "Some guy named Clements paid me a thousand dollars to slip a mickey into her tea."

Marc tried not to roll his eyes. "And do you have contact information for Mr. Clements?"

"Yeah. He's staying at the hotel. Room 438."

"Okay. Thank you." Marc stood and returned to the observation room. He closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief. "See? Sometimes all you have to do is ask _nicely_."

Jack snorted, already dialling his cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack paused to speak with the Secret Service agent posted at the end of the hallway leading to Clements' room.

"Anyone come in or out?"

"No movement at all, Agent Bauer."

Jack nodded. "Okay, thank you."

Marc was talking strategy with another officer from RCMP Tactical. Jack was going to have to be a spectator on this one, and it was getting under his skin. He'd chaffed at the bit at having to wait for a warrant, but they'd used the time to review security footage from the front desk. Now at least they had a photo of the suspect.

His cell phone buzzed on his hip. He walked further down the hallway before he answered.

"Yeah."

"Jack, it's Michelle. We've got the information on that photo you sent." Michelle scrolled down her computer screen. "Your guy's first name is Sam, but Clements is an alias. His real name is Sam Davidson. He's an American, Jack."

Jack was confused. "I thought this threat was about Canadian environmental legislation under Free Trade. Why is an American involved?"

"We don't know. But his photo came up in a list of suspects for the bombing in Aspen last year. It could be an eco-terrorist group working on both sides of the border. You'll need to question him."

Jack snorted softly. "I'll see what I can do. The Horsemen aren't too happy with my technique right now."

Michelle decided not to ask. "I'll see if I can do something from this end to get you in there."

"Okay, thanks Michelle." He closed the phone and headed back towards Clements/Davidson's room, where the RCMP were getting into position.

Marc signalled to the other officer and tapped on the door. "'Ousekeeping. Turn-down service." He let his accent show through his normally flawless English to divert suspicion. Most of the hotel's staff was either Quebecois or Australian. There was no response from inside the room, so he used the master key to open the door. The officers entered, guns drawn.

"We're clear." Marc called. He stepped back out into the hallway and motioned to Jack. "Agent Bauer, there's something you should see."

Jack followed Marc back into the room. Spread out on the table were the conference schedule and a number of newspaper clippings featuring the Senator. The Senator's breakfast speech was highlighted on the schedule. Next to the schedule there was a stack of brochures for other ski resorts across North America.

Marc's radio beeped and he turned away from the table to answer it. "Okay, _merci._" He hooked it back on his belt and turned to Jack. "We caught a break. Clements just signed his dinner to his room. He's in the bistro downstairs."

The two men headed for the door. "This way," Marc indicated a small door just past the elevators. The staff stairwell was narrow, but it would be faster than the ancient elevators. As they descended, Jack filled Marc in on what Michelle had told him. They hit the ground floor and turned left as they exited the stairwell. Clements was just putting on his ski jacket as he prepared to leave the bistro. Marc walked up behind him, purposefully keeping it casual. His hand was on his weapon but he left it in its holster.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clements?" The man was shorter than Marc, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He turned.

"RCMP," Marc flashed his badge. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Clements nodded, stepping closer. "What's this about, Officer?" Suddenly, he lunged into Marc, pushing him into Jack, who had moved in behind the officer. Clements ran down the hallway towards the piano lounge.

"Dammit!" Jack helped Marc to his feet and took off at a run. He rounded the corner into the room just in time to see his prey disappearing through the double doors leading to the patio. Jack narrowly avoided a waiter carrying a tray of hot chocolate and dodged around a low couch. Startled patrons and the piano player looked up in alarm as Jack and Marc raced through the room.

Jack reached the door when he realized Marc was no longer behind him. Marc had ducked in to one of the high-end clothing boutiques along the far wall. He flashed his badge. "I need to commandeer these coats!" He grabbed two parkas and some gloves before the clerk could react and ran after Jack, who was already on the patio. "Here." He tossed a set of clothes at Jack and they ran to the railing, putting the jackets on as they went. "We'll last longer in these." He tugged the fur-trimmed hood over his head.

A flight of stairs took them off the terraced patio to the top of a tree-covered hill. Another set of stairs led down the hill through a pine forest to the golf course beside the river. Far below they could see a figure in a long blue parka starting to unhitch a pack of large husky dogs from a sled for the night. The suspect appeared, running towards the sled.

As they started down the wooden stairs they could see Clements fell the sled owner with a single punch and turn the dogs back onto the trail. Jack called to Marc. "There are two sleds. Can you --?" He didn't know how far or fast this guy could go, and he was getting a good head start.

Behind him, Marc laughed. "Do I _look_ like Sergeant fucking Preston?" he snorted. "Those are for tourists. There are snowmobiles at the golf course clubhouse. I'm calling for helicopter backup."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Marc led the way to a side yard behind the clubhouse. He threw off the tarpaulin covering two snowmobiles. "Keys are in the seat."

The machines roared to life and Jack and Marc raced off across the snow-covered golf course. At least there weren't many places to go. The golf course hugged the Bow River as it wound around the north side of Mount Rundle, an imposing slab of rock reaching jaggedly into the starry night sky above them. To reach the highway or railway, Clements would have to cross the river and make his way through a thick forest of pine and spruce trees on the north bank. There was really only one good trail past the golf course, and it was dead straight, with few hiding places.

They rounded the corner on one of the fairways. "There he is!" Jack shouted to make himself heard over the noise of the machines as he pointed. Ahead of them, Clements turned at the sound of the snowmobiles. He faced forward again and tried to turn the sled, cracking the whip to the right of the dogs. Either his aim was off or the dogs were startled, but they turned too sharply, dumping the sled. Clements leapt up and started running.

"He's going for the river," Marc hollered and turned to head him off. Clements was running and slipping on the ice, picking his way between the large slabs thrust up on shore.

Marc ran his snowmobile onto the frozen river, dodging around the rough spots. Jack was still on the shore when Marc reached Clements. There was a loud crack and Jack watched helplessly as the snowmobile sank out from under the RCMP officer. Marc and Clements disappeared through the ice.

"Dammit!" Jack stopped his own machine on the riverbank and jumped off, frantically searching through the storage compartment. Thank god, there was a rope. He grabbed it and set off at a run across the ice. It had looked solid enough, but now Jack could see that there were thin spots where the current was flowing fast under the surface. There was no sign of the two men.

Suddenly, Jack heard a splash downstream and some shouting. He slid a little as he turned towards the noise. Marc had found a hole, and Jack could see two heads. Marc was holding on to Clements and the ice, but the current was strong, and it was holding their bodies under the frozen surface of the freezing water. The edge of the ice was breaking away under their weight. There wasn't much time before they'd both be under again.

As he got close to the hole, Marc yelled at him. "Get down! Lay down or you'll go through!"

Jack did as he was told. He lay on his stomach and quickly tied a loop in the rope. He inched forward and threw it to Marc. Marc caught it and managed to get it under Clement's arms. "Okay! Pull!"

Jack flipped over onto his back and turned his feet to the hole. He scooted away to thicker ice upstream and dug his heels in as he grasped the rope, using the strength of his legs to pull against the current. One final tug and Clements flopped onto the surface like a seal.

Jack pulled until he was sure it was safe to approach. He got up and ran to the suspect. Quickly, he grabbed the other man's arms and hauled him to the shore. As Jack cuffed the shivering man to a small sapling, he could hear the chopper flying down the valley from Canmore. He reached up under his parka to his vest and pulled out a flashlight, setting it on the ice as a signal.

Jack slipped and skidded as he ran back to the hole in the ice. Marc was still holding on, but barely. Jack could see white frost forming on his hair and sleeves. There was no way he would be able to hold onto a rope. Looking around, Jack spotted a thick slab of ice standing almost upright near the shore. He looped the rope around it and tied the other end around his waist, then got down on his belly again and inched to the edge of the hole.

"Marc! Grab my hand!"

Marc raised his arm weakly, but the movement broke off another chunk of ice and he slipped, his head dunking under the water briefly. There was no time to waste. Jack lunged forward and grabbed the officer. The ice cracked and gave way, plunging him into the freezing water.

Jack gasped with shock as he hit the cold water, closing his mouth just before the current pulled him under the ice. Jack forced himself to hold on to the other man, feeling the sharp tug as the rope reached its limit and held. They had moved about two feet downstream of the opening, and Jack kicked his feet as he pulled on the rope with his free hand, inching back towards the surface.

Their sodden parkas and winter boots weighed him down, but he couldn't stop to take them off. He could feel his limbs getting heavier as his body started to shut down in response to the extreme cold. He was out of air and his lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he was still six inches from open water. He kicked at the ice above him, trying to either break it or get some traction, but neither was working. Just as he realized he would have to let go of Marc or die, he felt a tug. Someone was pulling on the rope.

Jack surfaced, gasping for air. Marc lay still and heavy in his arms. There was a chopper on the shore, and a man and a woman in RCMP parkas were hauling on the rope. They pulled Jack and Marc to safety and immediately started stripping off their wet coats, replacing them with thick blankets.

Jack started shivering uncontrollably as he tried to stand and follow the constables carrying Marc to the helicopter, but his legs wouldn't work right. Pins and needles were pricking his legs as the circulation started to return. He stumbled and fell just as the female constable returned to help him. "It's okay, Agent Bauer. We're taking you to the hospital now."

"I'm fine, really," Jack replied stubbornly through chattering teeth as he stood up again. "Is the suspect on board?

She nodded. "Yes, we found him. He's in pretty rough shape."

"What about Marc?"

The constable looked back over her shoulder at the waiting helicopter, then at Jack. "He's alive, thanks to you. Now please, let's get you looked at."

Jack nodded and allowed himself to be helped into the helicopter.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack zipped up his suitcase and took a last look around the room. He shouldered his bag and strode to the door that joined his room to the Senator's suite, giving it a light knock with the back of his hand.

"It's open," called the Senator. Jack entered to find Eilish standing in front of the window, looking out at the mountains. The sun on the snow was almost blinding.

"All set, Senator?"

She turned, smiling. "I'm ready if you are." She picked up her small carry-on bag. She'd decided to go back a day early, reasoning that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the conference anyway. "The bellman is on his way up for my bags. You can leave yours for him too, if you like."

Jack shook his head. "No, thank you. I've got some work I want to do on the plane. I'd better keep it with me."

Eilish nodded. "You know what they say about all work and no play, Jack," she teased. She looked at him more closely. "Are you okay? I heard you had a bit of an adventure last night."

Jack gave a half smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Clements, or rather Davidson, confessed to everything. I'll have a few things to clear up when I get back, but I think you can rest easy, now, Senator."

She looked pleased. "Thank you. I understand there was an RCMP officer involved yesterday as well. The same one from the pool? How is he doing?" She started to walk towards the door. Jack held it open for her.

"He'll be fine. The local hospital treats a lot of hypothermia cases. They knew what they were doing."

Marc's heart had stopped on the way to the hospital, but the "ski bum" doctor had turned out to be surprisingly competent.

"Don't worry," he'd reassured Jack. "When it comes to hypothermia, you're not dead until you're warm and dead." Jack had been relieved when Marc had revived, apparently with no long-term effects.

The Senator settled in to the back of the limo that would take them to the airport. Jack stowed his luggage in the trunk and joined her. The car was on the highway in no time, leaving the mountains behind for the rolling foothills and flatter country to the east.

Eilish gazed steadily across the limo at Jack, who was riding backwards. "So, what's next for you, Jack?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't about to discuss the details of his work with her unless she ordered him to. It was better to let people like Chappel handle the politicians. "Back to CTU tomorrow, Senator."

"You're Director of Field Operations, right?"

"Yes, Senator."

"That must be interesting."

He gave a rueful smile. "Yeah."

"Doesn't leave much time for a personal life, I'd imagine."

Jack looked out the window. The size of the sky up here always amazed him. "I do alright."

"Does your girlfriend mind you doing jobs like this?"

Jack shifted again. He didn't like where this was going. He had always tried to keep his work and personal life separate, and Teri's death had made that even more important to him. Frankly, it was none of the Senator's business. "You know how it is. What about you? What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm supposed to fly to Washington day after tomorrow." She must have sensed that he didn't want to talk, because she pulled a novel out of her bag. Jack followed her cue and took out his laptop. He could finally read the file Tony had sent him. He hadn't gotten around to it last night.

As he read through the file, he found the old anticipation building. Tony hadn't been kidding. This guy was a piece of work: drugs, guns, and possible links to terrorist cells of several different stripes. Taking him down would require at least one undercover operative, maybe more. Jack rubbed his neck as he thought about the logistics. Probably better to keep it to one to start. Less chance of being discovered. Now, as for getting in…

Jack pinched his nose between his eyes, closing them for a minute. Gun-runner would be too obvious, too easy to track. Posing as a terrorist would require too much set-up time and way too much money. No, better to start near the bottom. A disillusioned military man would have the skills the Salazars could use, and would probably advance rapidly. But why would someone like that choose the Salazars? Jack opened his eyes. A drug problem. Someone who would be in the hole to his suppliers, maybe need to work off a debt. But that would mean he'd have to start using.

Jack knew there were ways to fake drug use, or at least to appear to be using a lot more than you really were. He'd known guys in vice over at LAPD and they'd talked about it a few times. And of course they'd covered it in training when he'd started doing undercover work for Walsh a few years ago. But to be convincing, he'd have to use for real at least a few times. Which meant he'd have to use before he went under, so he would know how much he could handle. He looked at the file again. Weed wouldn't cut it with these guys. He'd have to do something harder. He'd have to stick a needle in his arm.

He glanced up to see Eilish peering at him over the top of her book. "You look worried," she commented. "Trouble?"

"I don't know yet," Jack answered truthfully. "Could be bad, but it might be okay. I'll have to think about it."

XXXXXXX

"Kate?" Jack called out as he dropped his bag inside the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom."

He started down the hallway, loosening his tie as he went. Kate was folding laundry on the bed, her back to the door. He walked over to her and buried his face in her neck. She tilted her head and let him nuzzle her for a bit before she turned and kissed him.

"You're home early."

"Mmm." He planted his lips on her forehead. No wrinkles there now. She was glad to have him home. "Yeah. We had a bit of excitement last night and the Senator decided to skip the conference after all."

She stepped back, holding him at arms length as she checked him for obvious signs of injury. "Excitement?" her forehead started to bunch up, then relaxed. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know." She leaned in to his chest. "You're home now."

"Miss me?" Jack teased. He'd only been gone a few days.

"Of course."

"Lots?" his hands started to move over her. Feeling her in his arms reminded him that he'd missed her more than he'd realized. Going undercover would mean leaving her for at least a couple of months. He wasn't sure he was ready for that rollercoaster again. They were at a good place right now, but their relationship was still pretty new. He didn't know if she would wait for him, or if it would even be fair to ask her to.

"Lots and lots." She reached a foot behind his leg, yanking it towards her suddenly as she pushed on his opposite shoulder. Caught off guard, he fell onto the bed and she fell on top of him, laughing.

"Been practising our taekwondo, have we?" Jack was amused.

"Mmm-hmm. I thought it might come in handy if I have to keep you here for a while."

"I know when I'm beat." He gave her a wicked grin. "I'll just have to let you have your way with me, I suppose."

Kate's hands were already undoing his belt. "Good."

- Fin -


End file.
